granny_chapter_twofandomcom-20200213-history
Slendrina's Baby
Slendrina's Baby is an antagonist in Granny: Chapter Two. Description The Baby is Slendrina and her husband's son, and he was added in Version 1.0 of the game. He always appears inside the Cage in the Backyard but can sometimes get out of it to stand in front of the Water Stream that limits his territory, that he will never leave. Appearance Slendrina's Baby's skin is gray, but his face is red/pink, probably from scars. He has white eyes without pupils, a long flat nose, an opened mouth with an upper range lf sharp teeth that he will use to bite the Player and eat Meat. He has four twisted limbs : two reversed arms and two reversed legs, that he agitates to crawl swiftly on the floor. He also wears a brown, dirty, bloodstained, diaper. Behavior Sometimes, the Player can hear 'Slendrina's Baby ' grunting from inside the house, if they are near the Backyard. He will sometimes ring the Bell in his cage to call Granny, which will alert her there to feed him with a piece of Meat. (That she has an infinite amount of) If the Player approaches his cage, he will immediately run towards them at fast speed, trying to bite them before they steal the item in the Shed or leave his area by crossing to the other side of the Water Stream. Although the child doesn't kill the Player, his biting will stun them for a few moments, making the screen's sides red and preventing them from any action, until they wake up and get back in place, shortly after. However, the Grandparents will be alerted as soon as the Player has been bitten, which represents a big risk of getting knocked out by one of them during the "stunning effect". Note that if the Player is carrying an item and gets bitten by the Baby, they will NOT have this item in hand when they get back up on their legs. Trivia *The Baby appears in a few of the previous Slendrina games, like "The Child of Slendrina" or "Slendrina: Asylum". *The Painting in the Main Room represents the Baby's face. *Just like the grandparents, the Baby is immortal. However, if he is shot, he won't be able to get up after a period of time like the grandparents, he will wake up on the next day if the Player gets knocked out instead. DVloper said that the Baby needs more time to recover, as you can see in this Twitter. *Shooting the Baby will make the grandparents' eyes glow red and they will always know where the Player is, just like when they kill the pets or hold the Teddy in the original Granny game. *The water monster also teams up with the baby to harm the player. This allows the baby to coexist with the monster peacefully. Gallery Slendrina&hersonGranny.png|"Granny, the Player hit my son!!!", could Slendrina say. vlcsnap-2020-01-17-21h36m16s368.png|You saw nothing, spider baby! (I stole the safe key) Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hazards